Time Turner
by JessDay2015
Summary: They might have won the war but they lost everything else. So if there's a way to turn back the clock and set everything straight, who wouldn't do it? (Hermione/Remus) (No actual Time Turners involved)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So my friend and I have this on-going one-shot challenge. We give each other really off-the-wall pairings and they have to write a one-shot featuring those characters. Well, bout a year ago she gave me a Remus/Hermione time-travel challenge and I never completed it. Well I am now. Except it's not a one-shot. Anyway… I talk too much. :/ Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything. Not much else I can say.**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ron asked her for the hundredth time.

"Of course, Ronald. Please stop asking me dumb questions," She huffed in response as she had every other time he had asked her that.

"I'm just making sure," He said defensively, "This is a big deal. We wouldn't want you doing anything rash." He said slowly.

Great. He was speaking to her as if she was the daft one and not the other way around.

She rolled her eyes, "I am not."

But Ron was not about to let the subject drop so easily. Instead he leaned in close to her, "Is this about the break-up? Because I still care about you."

She scowled, "You are repugnant."

"Don't lash out, Mione. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Hermione scoffed, "Is that so?"

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed indignantly.

"Well then, Ronald, thank you for your concern but I am not doing this because of you or Harry or anyone else, for that matter. I am going on this mission because it's what _I_ want to do." And with that she turned on her heel and left Ron gaping at her retreating figure.

"You didn't have to bring Harry into this." Ron finally called when she was about to walk out the door or his flat.

If Hermione heard him she didn't acknowledge it. She kept walking, letting the heavy door slam closed behind her without a backwards glance.

"Good-bye," resounded from every crevice of the building and Hermione let slip her first smile since the end of the war.

The next morning was painfully dull as Hermione listened to countless witches and wizards warn her about things she was sure she knew far more about than any one of them. Taught precautions that she had known since third year and procedures she had known for almost as long.

"This is very advanced magic, young lady," A particularly slow witch had warned, "Advanced and very unpredictable."

Of course she knew that. It was advanced, unpredictable, and, more importantly, monitored. Which was the only reason she did not simply perform the spell on her own. The only reason she had to deal with this lot of amateurs: to stay under the radar.

"Are you ready, Miss Granger?"

Finally. The question she had been waiting to hear all day.

"I'm ready."

**AN: Okay, so Hermione is kinda bitchy and OOC, but I swear, though this be madness, there is method (Or however Shakespeare worded it.) **

**-Jess**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, yeah. Another chapter. Yipee! This is where the story actually gets good. Or at least… this is where **_**I**_** think it gets good… Enjoy!**

"-just leave her alone?"

"Oh, yes, Peter. Grand idea. Why don't we just leave the mysterious girl passed out in our common room alone? Makes perfect sense!"

"So what should we do?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Give me a second."

Oh, no. Those voices were too familiar. Hermione's eyes shot open and she let out an internal groan. Two very familiar faces were leaning over her, too close to her face to be comfortable.

"Oh!" A shocked Peter yelped, as he hurried away from the now conscious girl, managing to fall over his own feet in the process and land firmly on the hard floor.

The other boy simply grinned, choosing to ignore his friend, "Fabulous. You're awake. Sorry about my friend. Doesn't very well know how to act around pretty girls," He finished with a wink.

Hermione stifled her gag. Of all people in the castle, Sirius Black _had_ to be the one to find her. And hit on her. If only he knew that she was more than twenty years younger than him.

When she didn't respond Sirius piped up again, "Oh, how terribly rude of me! I'm Sirius," He offered his hand which she feebly shook, "And that dolt in the corner," He gestured to where his friend sat in a corner trying to appear as if he wasn''t listening to them, "is Peter. He's harmless, honestly."

Hermione nodded slowly before getting up without a word and walking towards the portrait hole.

Sirius grabbed her arm, "Wait! Where are you going?"

Hermione yanked away instinctively and tried not to notice the shocked look on his face, "I have to find Dumbledore." She explained vaguely, taking another step closer to the portrait hole.

"But Dumbledore is gone. Won't be back until Monday," Sirius responded, stepping closer to her but keeping his hands to himself this time.

Hermione mumbled a few choice words under her breath, "And what day is it now?"

"Saturday. We were just about to go to Hogsmeade, actually. Would you like to join us?" He said, his signature cocky grin plastered across his handsome face.

"I can't. Filch wouldn't let me through," She said. At least she had a good excuse for not going on this outing.

Sirius looked at her puzzled, "You know about Filch. So you must be a student here," He looked at her, deep in thought, "How is it that I've never noticed you before?"

Hermione shrugged and tried to make a quick escape.

"But, wait. It's not a trip with the school. We—my friends and I, that is—know how to get into Hogsmeade from the castle. We go almost every Saturday."

"Sounds great, but I wouldn't want to impose," Hermione tried.

"Of course not. Actually James, my mate, has been feeling a bit down lately. Perhaps new company might cheer him up."

"Oh, I couldn't-"

"Nonsense. I will not take no for an answer," Sirius declared, turned toward the staircase, "Moony! Come down here!"

"What do you want, Sirius?" Another familiar voice asked rather moodily as he came down the stairs into view.

"Sorry bout him. It's his time of the month," Sirius stage whispered with a wink.

Actually, he was quite surprised that he did not earn himself a hard smack on the head as he usually did when he pulled that line. Curiously he looked up to find Remus staring unashamed at Hermione.

"And who is this, Sirius?" Remus asked slightly suspicious.

Sirius grinned hugely, "Oh this is… Well, honestly I'm not sure," He turned to Hermione, "What did you say your name was, love?"

"I didn't," She answered.

"Now we can't have you running around nameless, now can we? Come out with it or I will be forced to name you myself," Sirius stated smugly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "My name is Hermione."

"And a lovely name it is. A bit odd, but, honestly, those are the best kind." Another wink. Really, was he always like this?

"Well it's nice to meet you, Hermione. " Remus said before turning to leave.

"Now, Remmy, you're being awfully rude," Sirius reprimanded.

"I am not," Remus said defensively.

"Are so. You are making this lovely young lady feel like you don't want to speak to her," Sirius stated.

Remus sighed, "I apologize. I'm not feeling well. I do hope you understand."

Hermione simply nodded but Sirius was not about to let the subject drop so easily, "Well I should hope you are feeling better within the next half hour because that's when we are leaving to go to Hogsmeade."

Remus scoffed, "You can't be serious right now."

"I'm always Sirius, Remus." He smirked and Remus shook his head at his friend's corniness.

"But that is beside the point. I refuse to let you skip out on us. We have been planning this outing for ages," Sirius continued.

Remus rolled his eyes, "You and James planned it Tuesday. And it really isn't a good day for me. Besides, James isn't exactly in a wonderful mood either. In fact, he hasn't left his bed."

Sirius looked appalled, "And why the bloody hell not?"

"It's Lily again. He really thought she would say yes this time," Remus relayed sadly.

Sirius frowned, "Really, you would think he would have given up on this girl by now."

Remus shrugged and continued up the stairs, "No!" Sirius shouted, "I will not allow you both to mope around and feel sorry for yourselves all day. We are going out with a pretty, mysterious girl and that is that."

"I can't believe you guys wouldn't go out. It's such a beautiful day!" Sirius exclaimed just as a particularly loud peal of thunder resounded through the common room.

Hermione eyed him as if questioning his sanity while the other Marauders simply rolled their eyes and continued whatever they were doing.

"I can't believe you want to go out in this kind of weather." Remus spoke up, his eyes never leaving the thick book resting on his lap.

"You lot are making Hermione think that we are a bunch of wimpy little boys," Sirius pouted.

Hermione laughed despite herself and James's snapped around and he grinned at her.

"Are you questioning our manhood?" He asked jokingly, with the same twinkle in his eyes that Harry had when he was up to no good.

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

James turned back to Sirius, "I think we're good."

Sirius shook his head, "Of course she's not going to tell you."

Remus shook his head with a chuckle and Hermione looked at the clock with a groan. Nearly lunch time.

"I have to go. Is McGonagall here, at least?" She insisted, standing up and hurrying towards the portrait hole.

"Yeah. She should be in her office. Why are you in such a hurry?" Sirius asked, confused. He had actually come to like this girl in the past few hours. Was she really leaving so quickly?

"Thank you!" She said and with a quick wave she was gone.

"You can't be serious." Hermione announced.

"Oh, quite serious, my dear. I'm afraid that there is no other way." McGonagall responded dully, "That is unless, of course, you have decided not to continue with your mission."

Hermione shook her head, "No. No, II will continue my mission. I'm just… surprised is all."

"Perfect. We will enroll you in proper classes immediately, then. Let me just go find the Sorting Hat and we will take care of everything right now."

"That's not necessary. I have already been Sorted."

"Oh, then by all means. What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Right, then I will give you a class schedule at lunch. Until then, Miss Granger." McGonagall dismissed her and, with a eave of her wand, the door to her office flew open.

"And you're sure this is the only way?" Hermione questioned one last time as she stood to leave.

"Yes, quite," McGonagall confirmed.

Hermione nodded and left the office, slowly making her way back to the Gryffindor common room.

Remus frowned at the ground, distracted for a moment from his book. He had only spent a few hours with Hermione and spoken very few words but already he knew that he was going to like this girl. And yet she had all but sprinted away from them only minutes before.

"Hey, mates, Hermione dropped something," James said, waving around a small folded piece of parchment.

"Well what is it?" Sirius inquired impatiently when James did not immediately unfold it and read the contents yet.

James unfolded it slowly to show a worn newspaper clipping. He quickly scanned the writing and his eyes widened.

The picture was of a dark haired boy that could have been James if not for the striking green eyes and the caption the read, '_Harry Potter—The Boy Who Died'_.

"I don't understand," James managed after fully reading the page.

Remus gently pulled it from James's hands and read it. Slowly understanding lit his face, "I think I know what this is," He announced after a long silent minute.

"What is it?" James asked frantically. It couldn't possibly be what he thought it was.

"I—I think it's a newspaper article… from the future. The date says it was written in 1997."

"But that would mean…" Peter started and looked at Sirius like he must be wrong.

"That means that we need to talk to Miss Hermione."

**AN: So I feel like I got a lot established in this chapter. Beginnings of friendships are built, we find out that Hermione is going to have to enroll as a student and—dun dun dun—the boys find out she's from the future. This story is pretty fast paced, but that's okay. That just means there won't be that many filler chapters and who doesn't love that?. (: **

**Love you! Jess**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I would like to dedicate this chapter to you. Yes, you. For reading this story. For adding me to your favorites. For putting an alert on my story.. For leaving me comments. I love you for it! (:**

Hermione walked in to find four sets of eyes staring her down. She moved slowly closer to them but they never stopped staring at her.

"Hermione, we need to talk," Sirius was the first one to speak up and the first one to wave the now refolded piece of parchment in front of her, "You dropped this when you left."

Hermione's eyes widened to approximately the size of two tea saucers, "Did you four read that?" She asked quietly praying that the answer would be no but knowing that they had.

James nodded and looked at her desperately, "Who is the kid in the paper, Hermione?"

She looked about the common room. Almost empty but there were still some young Gryffindors studying silently in the corner.

"We can't talk about this here," She stated quietly.

Sirius nodded and began leading the group out of the common room where Hermione took the lead and led them all the an abandoned corner of the library.

"Now explain," Sirius demanded, losing patience quickly.

Hermione exhaled slowly, "It was just a project from my old school. We had to write a fake newspaper article." She said calmly.

"Oh, that's a relief," Peter breathed, "We thought the whole thing was real."

Remus stared at him wondering how he had gotten to seventh year.

"It is a real article, Pete. She's lying." He stated, staring down Hermione who was suddenly fascinated with the dark carpet of the library, "Isn't that right, Hermione—if that's even really your name."

She actually rolled her eyes at this, "Of course it's my real name.'

Sirius gave a small smile and leaned closer to her, "Good. Since we are on this honest streak why don't we continue and you tell us what that article was about.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and let out a long sigh, "It's an article about a boy who will be very important in the future. And about a war that we won—sort of."

"So you're from…the future?" Sirius confirmed.

James, on the other hand was still staring at Hermione with that desperate look in his eyes, "But, Hermione, who is the boy?"

She couldn't stand seeing James look so torn up. She was positive he knew exactly who the boy was and that look on his face—Harry's face—was cutting her to the bone.

"Harry Potter. He was my best friend. He was the bravest person I have ever met and he died in the war saving millions of people." She hoped he would get what she was trying to say—that he should be proud of his son.

"And, yes, Sirius. I am from the future."

"But why are you here?" Remus cut in.

Hermione shook her head, "It's kind of a long story. You see, I'm here to save Harry."

James looked at her with a hopeful look in his eyes, "You can do that? You can make sure he won't die?"

"I can try. It won't be easy. I will have to be very careful of the things that I change and the things that I don't change."

"So what are you trying to change?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"I can't tell you. And you four have to promise me that you are going to continue your lives like this conversation never happened. It is crucial that you four don't change."

Everyone agreed easily enough but James who looked like he was still deep in thought.

"James?" She asked quietly while the others were deep in conversations of their own.

"Yes?" He answered, snapping out of his reverie.

"Are you alright?"

I think so… Could you tell me about him?"

Hermione's face twisted a she considered this, "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know? What's he like?"

Hermione considered this for a moment before answering, "He is a model Gryffindor. Loyal and very brave. He loves Quittich—made the house team his first year. And he is one of the kindest people I have ever met… he took me in when I didn't have any friends."

James showed a small grin and opened his mouth before faltering.

"His eyes," He managed, "They are green. Just like Lily's. The exact same color. And he had dimples just like her. I don't have dimples, Hermione. Is Lily Harry's mother?"

Hermione bit her lip, torn between doing what was right and the hopeful look that she knew so well, though on a different person.

Finally she nodded but warned, "You have to remember to continue on as if we had never had this conversation! If you make the slightest change, Harry might not even exist."

James nodded solemnly, "What if I just stop acting like a prick?"

Hermione smiled, "Actually, that might help."

James grinned, "I think it would. Thank you, Hermione."

"Alright, well if you two are finished, it's time for lunch and I am starving." Sirius announced loudly.

Hermione shushed him quickly, "We are still in a library you dolt." She hissed.

Sirius shrugged before grabbing James by the arm and leading him and Peter out behind him. Remus made to follow them but Hermione grabbed his arm, "Remus I actually have something to give you." She said nervously, reaching into her robe pocket and pulling out a large bottle of thick liquid.

"What is that?" He asked.

Hermione gave it to him, "It's called wolfs bane. It will help you for tonight."

His eyes widened, "You know about-"

Hermione nodded, "Yes. Take half of that potion after lunch and put the rest in storage. If you keep it cold it should be good for next month as well. And I will teach you how to make it later so that you can do it yourself when I'm gone."

Remus stared at the potion in his hands, "But will it stop me from…you know?"

Hermione frowned, "No, you will still transform but this will help you to keep your wits—remember who you are."

"I don't know what to say."

Hermione shrugged and started taking slow backward steps away from Remus, "You don't have to say anything. It's no big deal, really," She said with a quick friendly smile before turning around and following the other boys to lunch.

Remus just stood there for a few moments staring at the bottle in his hands. She knew. She knew and she didn't run away from him. She knew and she was helping him. He felt his heart clench up inside his chest as he stared at the empty space where she had stood.

The perfect stranger and she wanted to help him.

Unbelievable.

**AN: The chapter is not as long as the other, buuuut that's okay. Still over 1000 words :D Anyway, thanks for reading. **

**Love you! Jess**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm actually getting really pumped. So I only have 3 comments and they are all from the same (brilliant, amazing, wonderful) person, but they still make my day. (: So thank you, you beautiful human being ;) I wish I could hug you! **

Two weeks had passed and she had accomplished next to nothing. Monday, when Dumbledore arrived he had questioned her with truth serum before releasing her with the same conclusion that McGonagall had come to: She would have to remain at Hogwarts for the remainder of the school year.

Despite her protests, Dumbledore remained adamant that she stay and convinced her that she could accomplish whatever need be accomplished inside the castle as easily as she could outside it.

So now she was getting into a routine into routine with all of her classes and, consequently, the Marauders. Despite the promises she had made to herself of not tying herself to this time in anyway, she found that she very much liked all four boys—even Peter, though it had taken her significantly longer to warm up to him than it had taken her to befriend the others—and her roommates.

Lily Evans was even more amazing than everyone said. The first night Dumbledore had placed Hermione in a room with her, she had grinned and introduced herself brightly while still avoiding any questions that Hermione might find uncomfortable. A welcome relief from the four boys she had just spent the entire day with. Lily was Head Girl, she had explained, though Hermione already knew as much, and James was Head Boy. Lily was to "watch out" for Hermione, as Dumbledore had made sure to give them the same schedule.

"I can already tell that we are going to be great friends," Lily had gushed with a happy smile as she showed her to her bed and gave her two of her own school robes.

"Oh, no. I can't take your robes!" Hermione had protested only to the amusement of Lily Evans.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course you can. Besides, those are a bit small on me. They should fit you perfectly." She had reassured Hermione.

And so her rules went out the window.

"Hello, Love. Lovely morning, don't you think?" Sirius slid in beside Hermione for breakfast and threw his arm around her shoulders.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What do you want, Sirius," She asked impatiently. It was much too early to be dealing with Sirius's antics.

Lily laughed. James stared at Lily laughing. Sirius pouted.

"Honestly, I'm hurt. What would make you think that I _wanted_ anything?" Sirius asked with a seemingly real look of hurt on his face.

Hermione eyed him for a few seconds before pulling out a roll of parchment, "Potions essay or Transfiguration assignment?"

"Potions," He admitted not looking guilty at all.

She chuckled and handed him her Potions essay, "Paraphrase, Padfoot," She warned as she did every time she handed over her homework.

"But of course, my lady."

Lily leaned in and stage whispered, "I'm just glad it's you and not me," with a laugh as Hermione mock glared at her.

"See? These idiots are why I make it a point not to ever do too well in class. They are like leeches!" Marlene McKinnon exclaimed with a laugh.

"Oh yes," Peter nodded, "I'm sure that's why."

Marlene snapped her head in his direction, "Why, Peter, this is the first I've heard you speak in ages. Welcome back, ole pal," She grinned, as Peter blushed scarlet and stared back down at his robes.

"And there he goes. Way to send the poor boy back into his shell, Marly!" Alice Prewett accused jokingly.

Marlene simply shrugged and went back to her breakfast.

Sirius perked up, "So what are our plans for today? We have a whole afternoon to ourselves!" He said happily.

"How about a nice candy run," James suggested with a mischievous grin, "I'm running low on chocolate frogs and sugar quills."

Lily frowned, "You are Head Boy, James."

He simply smiled broadly at the sound of his name from her mouth. A month ago he wouldn't have thought it would ever happen.

"So, Hog run with my boys. And my ladies," Sirius stated, throwing arms around both Lily and Hermione while throwing a wickedly crooked grin at Marlene.

Hermione shrugged off his arm with a roll of her eye, "Afraid not. I have a bit of reading to do tonight."

Sirius opened his mouth to object but Hermione cut him off, "And I cannot put it off. You will just have to go without me."

Sirius pouted and Hermione laughed, "Oh, you will survive. I'm sure you have plenty of poor innocent girls you can harass."

"Oh," Sirius responded, "But it's not me that I'm worrying about survival without you. It's poor Remus. I'm not sure he'll be able to make it."

Remus, who was in the middle of taking a deep swig of pumpkin juice all but spit it all over the table. As it happened, he did choke a bit before coughing a few times and sputtering a response.

"I beg your pardon, Padfoot?"

"Oh, I was just telling dear Hermione how much you are going to miss her on our outing tonight." Sirius answered innocently with a smug grin.

Remus cleared his throat and tried to hide his blush, "I'm perfectly capable of expressing my own feelings, thanks. And as for the outing I'm afraid I won't miss her at all. I'm staying to finish a few assignments. I expect I'll see her a bit more than you will."

Sirius was just about to object when he thought better of it. Best to give them a bit of alone time. After all, this was the first time he had ever seen his friend ever truly take interest in a girl. Yes, perhaps in their absence both would confess their undying love for the other. (One could hope, right?)

"Fine. Be a party pooper, then. Just Peter, James, Lily and myself then."

Lily shook her head, "Oh no. Absolutely not. I am _not_ sneaking out of the castle. I'm Head Girl."

"Oh, come on, Lils," James said, smiling at her with that happy, irresistible twinkle in his eyes, "Live a little."

Hermione could see the resolved crumbling in the Head Girl's eyes. The student in her wanted to understand, but the girl in her wanted… _that_. Wanted to like someone so much that just one look can make you melt.

Lily groaned after a minute of James's puppy dog eyes, "Fine. I'll go, but only for a few minutes."

Sirius put his hand over his heart, "Long enough to grab some candy and drop off some money then we are gone."

Lily nodded and went back to her breakfast.

"I'm gonna regret this," She mumbled under her breath as she shoveled a large spoonful of porridge into her mouth.

**(Page Break)**

"How's your reading going?" Remus popped his head over Hermione's shoulder making her jump and point her wand at her "attacker"—all completely reflexively, she swears.

"Merlin, Remus! Don't scare me like that. You almost got jinxed. " She said, exhaling a huge breath.

Remus tried to hide his amused grin without much success, "So sorry. Next time I'll try to announce my presence before I surprise you."

Hermione huffed and went back to her book.

"You never answered my question," Remus reminded her as he settled in a chair beside hers.

"There's hardly an answer," Hermione monotone as she flipped through more pages of the thick volume in her lap.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, perplexed.

Hermione shook her head before throwing the book in a stack on the floor with all of the other books she had discarded in frustration. She grabbed another and began skimming it quickly.

"What are you looking for?" He asked again.

"Hermione shook her head, "Answers," She sighed, frusterated.

Remus peered at her curiously. Why was this upsetting her so much? He wondered as he noticed her eyes start to water while she slammed book after book open and shut again."

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Remus asked worried.

A fat tear slid down her cheek slowly and she responded through clenched teeth, "I can't find it. I don't know what to do." Her voice sounded angry.

"It's okay. Tell me what you're looking for and maybe I can help." He tried desperately. He wasn't sure why but watching her fall apart like this was killing Remus.

She shook her head, "There's nothing you can do."

Remus leaned in and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "What are you trying to do, Hermione?" He asked again.

"I'm trying to save Lily and James."

**AN: How did you guess, bookluver1997?! So, actually I was planning on ending this chapter differently but your review gave me an idea. :} Thanks so much! Anywayyyyy, (: **

**Hope you enjoyed! Love ya! Jess**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry it's later than usual. School, ya know. Oh, and I don't know if I mentioned this, but this **_**is**_** AU and we are just going to pretend that Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin NEVER met. Kay? Kay. Now, onward, my good readers!**

**PS... I went back to some of the other chapters and realized that my formatting didn't translate right, so I fixed some things (Mainly added page breaks) and now they are MUCH less confusing. Sorry it took so long.**

Two hands came down on Hermione's shoulders startling her awake. She didn't bother looking over to see who had woken her up. Nobody else would dare disturb her while she had a book in her hands—awake or otherwise.

"What is it, Remus?" She asked groggily, stretching and opening the thick book in her lap back to the page she had been reading before she fell asleep.

Remus shook his head with a chuckle, "It's getting quite late, Hermione. I think you should go up to bed."

"It's not all that late," Hermione, corrected him flatly.

Remus shook his head and snatched the book from her hands. Hermione looked up, her sleepy eyes filled with as much anger as she could muster in her current groggy state.

"It's almost two in the morning, Hermione," Remus stated, sitting on the over-stuffed couch beside her.

Hermione's eyes were beginning to close again but she didn't move, "Hmm, well I guess it _is_ getting late."

Are you going to go up to your room?" A slightly amused Remus questioned.

Hermione shook her head, "No, I don't think so. I wouldn't want to wake up everyone else," She let out a huge yawn and laid her head back on the couch, "And beside, I'm not sure I could make it back up the stairs."

Remus chuckled, "Well you can't just stay the night down here."

No response.

"Hermione, you're being ridiculous."

Nothing.

Remus sighed and bent to see her face. Of course, she was completely asleep. He shook his head as he stood up and picked her up.

_Merlin, she's light,_ Remus thought. It didn't seem healthy to him. He would have to remember to make sure she was eating enough. He knew how stressed she had been lately.

Hell, how stressed they had both been but that was no excuse for her to starve herself. They would find the answer. There was still plenty of time, he assured himself as he started up the stairs to his room.

"Is Hermione okay?" James questioned worriedly from his bed as soon as Remus walked into the room. A thick textbook was open and a wrinkled piece of parchment laid a foot away with James's messy handwriting.

"Yes, she's fine besides a bit of sleep-deprivation." He answered with a roll of his eyes, "Late night essay?"

James scowled, "Due tomorrow. Can't believe I forgot about it."

Remus chuckled, "Would you clear off my bed?"

James nodded and pushed all of the discarded pieces of parchment off of Remus's bed and pulled back the blankets, "Why did you bring her up here?" James asked when he found the silence to be too deafening.

Remus grinned a bit, "Do you remember the last time Sirius tried to walk up to the girls' dormitories?"

James let out a quiet laugh, "That is true. I almost forgot."

Remus grinned, "How could you forget? He had bruises for weeks."

**(Page Break)**

Before she even opened her eyes Hermione knew something was wrong. This was not her bed and it most _definitely_ was not the couch she knew she had fallen asleep in.

Her eyes flew opened and she let go of the breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Sirius and James were sleeping on the beds on either side of her with Peter sleeping in the bed beside Sirius. And Remus. On the floor.

She huffed and checked the clock that hung on the opposite wall. Five minutes to breakfast. The boys were sleeping in.

Not if she had anything to do with it, Hermione thought before jumping out of what she assumed to be Remus's bed and hurrying over to the light switch and turning it on.

James squinted and moaned but pulled his blanket over his eyes and went right back to sleep. None of the other boys so much as moved.

Hermione frowned before making her way to the huge window that was currently covered with a thick drape. She took it in her hand and pulled it completely to the side, letting bright sunshine flow into the room.

"Bloody hell!" An irritated and groggy Sirius moaned, throwing his pillow at her with little accuracy—it landed a good three feet away from her and she laughed.

"Oh, boys," She called innocently, "It's time to wake up!"

Peter and Sirius glared at her, Remus looked at her through tired eyes as though she was mental, and James slept on.

Hermione laughed again and rushed to James's bed, "James, wake up!" She shouted, shaking his slumbering form.

Nothing.

Sirius shook his head, "You'll never wake him like that," He informed her as he got out of his own bed and made his way over to his best friend's bed.

"Watch and learn, grasshopper," He said with a smirk before snatching up his wand and mumbling spell under his breath.

A second later Hermione noticed the small cloud that was forming over James's bed; a small dark cloud looming silently over James.

"Wha-" Hermione started but Sirius shook his head.

"Wait for it…"

_Boom._

A loud beat of thunder sounded and sheets of rain pounded James awake.

Sirius and Peter burst into laughter—even Remus couldn't hide his amusement. Hermione stared dumbly at a sputtering James Potter.

"Merlin, Sirius. This is the third time in a month!" He accused angrily.

Sirius simply continued to laugh and wave away the cloud.

James sat, still soaking wet, in his bed eyeing Sirius. He wasn't sure whether he was still angry about being woken up so rudely or whether he was as amused as the rest of his friends.

A little of both, he decided and cracked a smile.

"You're a right arse, Sirius Black. You know that, right?"

"I try, Prongs. I try." Sirius grinned.

"You really outta dry yourself, mate," Remus pointed out, "Breakfast starts in a few minutes."

James nodded and picked up his wand, silently drying himself and his bed.

"I'll let you boys get ready, then," Hermione laughed as she headed towards the door, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

And with that she disappeared out the door and down the stairs.

"Mischievous bird, you got there, Moony. Waking us all up at this awful hour." Sirius said, his amusement instantly replaced with sleepiness again.

"Why is she _mine_ when she does something wrong?" Remus asked, with a laugh.

Sirius smirked, "Oh, Moony, she is always yours. That much has become quite obvious."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, it's just that you two spend an awful lot of alone time together lately," He answered slyly.

Remus scoffed, "What exactly are you suggesting, mate?"

"Oh, I think he's suggesting that you're shagging our dear Hermione," James piped up with a wicked grin.

Remus's face flamed a deep red, "I'm not shagging Hermione! That's ridiculous! We are just friends."

Peter sniggered, "Sure, mate."

"It's the truth," Remus insisted.

Sirius and James exchanged a look, "Whatever you say, Moony," Sirius agreed with a grin.

Remus groaned but didn't bother arguing with them any further. It would do no good with his hardheaded best friends and he knew this was not the last he would hear of this subject. Lovely.

**(Page Break)**

Hermione expected to walk into an empty room—Lily, Alice, and Marlene were early risers and always the firsts to the Great Hall. Instead she was greeted immediately upon entry with three over-eager girls and their hyperactive curiosities.

"So," Lily started with a wicked grin, "Where were you last night?"

"Yeah," Alice jumped in, "We waited up for you but you never came to bed."

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Marlene, "Were you with Remus?" She asked, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione blushed, "Excuse me? Why would you even think that,"

"Oh don't try to play innocent with us," Alice grinned.

Lily nodded with a knowing smile, "We see you two—together all the time. Always cooped up in some corner by yourselves."

Hermione's face darkened another shade, "No, it's not like that."

"Yeah?" Marlene said, "Then where were you last night?"

Hermione looked down, "I fell asleep in the common room while I was reading."

Marlene shook her head, "Wrong. We looked for you in the common room this morning."

Hermione sighed, "You didn't let me finish. I fell asleep and… Remus found me. I guess he carried me up to his room."

Alice and Marlene grinned triumphantly at each other, "So we were right." Marlene stated.

"In a way, I suppose," Hermione answered, "But, honestly, nothing happened. I woke up and he was sleeping on the floor."

Alice visibly deflated, "So there's really nothing going on with you two?"

"Of course not. We are just friends. Why do you look so… disappointed?" Hermione asked as she took in Alice's sad frown and Marlene and Lily's matching expressions.

"It's just… Remus is always the odd one out. Even Peter has had more girlfriends than Remus. We were just… hoping, I guess," Lily said sadly.

Hermione felt a pang of guilt. It wouldn't be as bad if she didn't know that Remus would live the rest of his life alone.

"Well, yeah…" She trailed off awkwardly, "But, um, why don't you three go on down to breakfast. I should go get ready."

Lily nodded, "Alright. We'll save you a seat," She said with a small smile.

Hermione forced her own answering grin, "Okay. See ya."

**AN: So, not as much happened in this chapter, but it really was necessary. Good? Bad? Ugly? Beautiful? Drop me a comment and let me know! (:**

**Love you! Jess**


End file.
